The Force
The Force is a mystical energy field that surrounds all things in the universe. It penetrates and binds, bringing all things to life. Living beings can learn to be attuned to the Force, and through it can achieve incredible things. Life makes the Force, and through its presence, the Force grows. There are two sides to the Force: the Light Side, and the Dark Side. Peace and compassion feed the Light Side, whereas fear and anger are what makes the Dark Side thrive. Many of the abilities the Force offers are available to users of either side of the Force, but some are exclusive to only the Light Side or Dark Side. Force Powers There are many ways beings can use the Force to produce miraculous feats both physical and mental. In game play, this is very analogous to the way Evocation works, but with some of the same effects available through Thaumaturgy. Move Objects Through the Force one can move, manipulate, or even crush objects. This functions like Evocation Attacks, Maneuvers, and Blocks, using Discipline. The user suffers Stress performing this way, as per Evocation. Guide Your Actions Trusting the Force to partially control their movements, Force Users with this power gain +1 to Athletics and Weapon skills. Surge of Movement Much as one can move objects with the Force, it is also possible to move one's self with their will alone. This basically functions like a Sprint action based around bursts of speed, amazing jumps, or remarkable graceful falls and tumbles. These rolls are made using Discipline, and suffer Stress performing this way, as per Evocation. Sense Surroundings Through their connection to the Force, users of this power gain insight into their immediate surroundings. This grants the Force User a +1 to Alertness rolls, and also allows them to use Investigate to peer into deeper mysteries of things around them. Search Your Feelings With a connection to all things, Force Users can gain perspective on matters before them. Using Empathy (for Light-Side) or Intimidate (for Dark-Side), the user can assess whether a course of action would lead them to peril or prosperity. Weapon Blocks Beyond just guiding their movement, the Force can protect users armed with a melee weapon, letting them use their Weapon skill to deflect attacks made against them at a range. If performing this without a Lightsaber, the integrity of the blocking weapon will likely be affected by use of this power. Trust Your Instincts Force Users learn to align their hearts with that of the Force, and follow that connection when they need it most. Once per scene, a Force User may use their Discipline skill in place of another skill role. Each additional use of this ability in a scene costs a Fate Point. Force Talents Force Talents are more niche applications of the Force not readily available to all users. They do not require an advanced commitment to the ways of the Force, but must be explicitly chosen by individuals to be made available to them. Force Piloting Martial Arts Returning Weapon Read Thoughts Project Thoughts Mind Trick Farseeing Advanced Force Powers Some applications of the Force are beyond what a novice user might be able to achieve with their understanding of the Force. Healing (Light Side only) Force Lightning (Dark Side only) Projection Counteract Force Lightsaber Point Cost: 1 Those trained in the Force can use their power to construct a Lightsaber, a powerful religious weapon capable of cutting through almost any physical substance with relative ease. Consisting of a powered hilt with an attuned crystal core inside, these weapons project a blade of sustained, focused light and force. Wielders of these weapons have a tremendous advantage in physical combat, as the slightest touch can sear flesh or obliterate opposing weapons. With training, wielders can even deflect incoming projectile attacks, allowing them to close to melee with opponents where their advantage grows exponentially. Lightsabers are Weapon Rating 6. If taken individually they must be incorporated into an aspect of a character. Force Sensitive Point Cost: 3 While not truly proficient in all aspects of the Force, these individuals have some raw talent which allows them access to some of the basic ways of the Force. When selecting Force Sensitive, choose three Force Powers which your character can use. Your Hook Aspect must reflect this power. Jedi Point Cost: Padawan: 5, Knight: 7, Master: 9 Jedi are strong-willed individuals who have been trained to use the Light Side of the Force. They are selfless and compassionate, seeking to help those in need. The Jedi are defenders of peace and justice. Jedi Padawans have access to all Force Powers. They can also gain access to 1 Force Talent. Jedi Padawans also have the Lightsaber power. At Jedi Knight, a character selects one additional Force Talent, and increases the skill bonuses from Force Powers to +2. At Jedi Master, a character selects another Force Talent plus an Advanced Force Power, and increases the skill bonuses from Force Powers to +3. Sith Point Cost: Acolyte: 5, Warrior: 7, Lord: 9 Sith are the Dark Side counterpart to Jedi, but focus inward on their own needs rather than those of others. They are selfish and cruel, looking to dominate those of use to them. Sith are avatars of all that is wrong in the world. Sith follow the same ability progression as Jedi, with Acolyte being equal to Padawan, Warrior being equal to Knight, and Lord being equal to Master.Category:Powers